Laphicet
Laphicet (ライフィセット, Raifisetto) is the fictional character and one out of the three main male protagonists of the Tales of Berseria series of the Tales of series. He is a child of a spiritual race called malakhim. He is initially first seen as an emotionless being tool, but it is until he meets and through his interactions with Velvet Crowe, who subconsciously pulls him along the fleeing ship that he begins to talk more naturally, gains feelings and selfhood, and later regains his own will, rather than following orders from being an enslaved being to one with its own entity, goals and emotions. He is seen as a character of "light" who contrasts and radiates Velvet's "darkness". He was a reincarnated Malak of Velvet's brother Laphicet, and initially tethered to the Saint of Ice, Teresa Linares and originally known as "Number Two" (二号, Nigo). "It just seems too lonely for her to bear all of it alone." :—Laphicet. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Amber Connor (English), Azumi Asakura (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Originally dubbed "Number Two," Laphicet is a young, innocent malak who has never known freedom since his creation. Through his travels with Velvet and company, he eventually develops a mind of his own. He fights using sheets of paper to channel his malak artes. Appearance Laphicet appears as a young male child in pale, innocent colors. His white and blue contrasts strongly with Velvet's red and black. Laphicet has golden-brown, shoulder-length hair which turns white towards the tip. At the top of his head, he has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a cowlick ring. He has fair skin and forest-yellow eyes. His clothing is a contrast of Velvet's palette, consisting of two pieces; a yellow gown which is overlaid by a plain, long and white one. The white piece is fluffy and long-sleeved by the arms as well as having orange ribbons embroidered at each end. It also has a carved-design where the yellow robe is visible at the shoulders which is outlined by blue highlight-lacing, which is then finished off by the sailor-fuku style ribbon, tie and flap. Over his clothes, he wears a thick, leather ring which takes the form of a neck-collar finished off by a hanging bell. Due to having a light appearance and depicted as a character in the image of "light" himself, he wears dark-brown leggings as pants and black pump-like slippers as well as a pouch attached to the back of his robe. * Hair Color: Golden-Brown (White tips) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: 10 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 142 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A boy born to serve as a tool for casting magical artes. His lack of any sense of self irritated Velvet at first, but he's grown into an individual on their journeys together." :—The Tales of Link's description on Laphicet. Laphicet is a quiet and shy boy who was originally enslaved as if without a soul, desire or objective. It is because of Velvet that he had realised that he was still alive and also began to think of his own goal and motives. Laphicet starts to smile and gain the ability to speak out his own thoughts. Later on, Laphicet becomes very active and is able to speak his thoughts with ease—such as what he feels when he rests in a contractor's body or when discussing a conversation of common female attributes. He also discovers an interest for living creatures, such as bugs and insects. Relationships Friends/Allies * Velvet's Faction ** Velvet Crowe Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities As his class is a Spirit Mage, he fundamentally fights with both offensive and defensive attacks. He uses papers sheets which are thrown into the distance before casting a spell or detonating, similar to Malak Lailah from Sorey's team. His artes consists of elemental damage, recovery and buffs. He has a variety of artes with techniques having contribution from a majority of the elements of nature. Laphicet also has the ability to levitate, as seen when he is casting a spell—although the extent of this is unknown. When Laphicet has enough Soul on his Soul Gauge, he can activate his Break Soul called Divide Pain (ディバイドペイン, Dibaidopein), which decreases the damage received from enemy attacks. The effect expands on the battle field and improves the survival rate. When he executes Divide Pain, Laphicet can create a field that decreases enemy damage by half for five seconds. When the effect of this field ends, the HP of all characters is restored. This field also has an attack effect. If he can hit a guarding enemy, he can break the enemy’s guard. His Switch Blast is Seer's Storm which calls down a multiple barrage of papers with him, and his mystic artes is Bind Order, Chaos Bloom and Indignation. He also shares a dual mystic arte with Velvet known as Innumerable Wound. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Having been born a Malak and even when he had not been bestowed a name before, he has been a tool used for his artes. Knowing only a life of following orders, he never carried his own will. When first meeting Velvet, she gets irritated with how he has no feelings or own intentions. However, upon going on a journey with her and learning about many things, he is able to grow his own heart and eventually becomes a support for Velvet whose violent rage continues to inhabit her. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Laphicet ''Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Laphicet Talespedia * Laphicet Aselia Notes & Trivia * Laphicet is the reincarnation of Velvet Crowe's younger brother, Laphicet Crowe. * Laphicet's clothing associates with that of young male sailors. Category:Malakhim Category:Heroes Category:Velvet's Group